


Drabbles

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: From the Earth to the Moon (TV), Multi-Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Drabbles,a lot of ‘em.





	1. Harvest Moon (June 16,1974)

MET: 208:05:00

Pete enjoys being on the Moon now. Oleg doesn’t,not as much. Pete can’t blame him. Soviet Army men were made for the Earth,not for the undulating lunar terrain. And the Marius Hills redefine undulating.

Ahead of them,Surveyor 10 lies on the surface,its solar array pointing jauntily at the two astronauts. It’s been here since 1969,broadcasting to the Earth and carrying a special biological package full of bacteria. And it’s the job of the Apollo 27 crew to retrieve it.

“Houston,Marius Base. Surveyor in sight. LMP is moving to unlatch the biopack.”

“Roger”

Anthony Llewellyn bounds across the surface and unlatches the bacteria from the Surveyor with a shit-eating grin. Oleg Makarov records all of it with a 70 mm engineering camera normally used to film Atlas launches at the Cape. And Pete watches. Doubtlessly Hank Hartsfield in lunar orbit will soon hear of it.

Ah,well. Time to get back to the LM, Atlantis, and then eat,sleep,and prepare for lunar liftoff. At least it’s worth it now,to walk on the Moon and prepare for the first lunar outposts. But then,what did Pete become Deputy Chief Astronaut for,if not to be Chief?


	2. Spell Caster (April 8,625)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is intended as a prelude to a fic involving the origins of Houses Brown and Parkinson,set in seventh century Europe and involving the successors of King Arthur. This will lead into a series of fics taking us from that point to the beginning of ATLBES.
> 
> Everard is one of the first Browns.

Everard advances on the hyena like a falcon chasing prey through the forest of Arden. He stalks it,smells it, _knows_ it.

” _Avada Kedavra!”_

A single shout,a burst of green light from Everard’s wand,and it is all over. But will he have a tale to tell tonight back in Verheim. 

He rises,becomes as a shadow,and slips back into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best but.....


	3. Diary of a Hogwarts student (November 6,1997)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the ATLBES universe

November 6. The darkness outside is in its 15th day. The taper lights are scarcely sufficient to light half a hallway. We live,eat,drink,and sleep in near darkness. Quidditch game 3 (Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff) is Saturday.

Let me tell you of Charms class today.

Lisa demonstrated an Accio Motoris spell by candlelight. Professor Flitwick awarded her 40 house points. Then it started to rain. Mists overshadowed the grounds. A Dementor hovered outside the window,but the birdcall noise of a Centaur repelled it. We then heard Firenze and his troop galloping to where the Dementor was. Shortly,we heard a shriek and up the Dementor flew,away over the Astronomy Tower,the Owlery Tower,and towards Hogsmeade. Anthony remarked that he had never seen anything like it. None of us have before. He said he hadn’t seen anything of the sort for grace or skill.

 


	4. Default chapter

This is a test.

 

 


End file.
